Orange
3 days until the end of the universe. *speak to morrows. everything is developed besides the actual relationship. odd skywing named after either the fruit, color, or tree - their parents don't seem to agree. loves poplar, a hybrid they wandered across in one of their many episodes of getting lost. an adventurous soul trapped in a life of normalcy. :appearance Orange is a rather average SkyWing. Their build is the lithe, light form of a dragon that practically lives in the sky. Their wings are well muscled, the result of years of swift, constant flying. However, despite their flexible form, they aren't graceful at all, tending to trip over their own talons on land. Although Orange's speed is usual in flight, maneuvering properly is beyond them. Their main scale color is a bright orange, hence their name. However, this fades into a possibly brighter yellow on their limbs. The brilliant colors are often showcased far too much in bright sunlight, just barely softened by their more muted, almost peach wing membranes. Their underbelly is a light cream, usually overshadowed by their scales. Their horns are a bright golden shade, matching with their spines and the stripe outlining their underbelly. Their rich brown eyes would be noticeable, if not for the overpowering shade of their scales. They're usually decorated with some pattern of small scratches and bruises, yet Orange miraculously has yet to scar themself. The dragon limits themselves in terms of apparel, usually wearing some form of woven bracelet, and perhaps a pair of earrings for formal events. However, they are never without their satchel, filled with letters not meant for them. :personality Orange is a rather naive dragon filled with wanderlust. They go through the practiced motions of the day with ease, yet always have a certain spark in their eyes, searching for more. And they want to be more. With years spent devouring books, they're convinced they can do something special. Be a hero one day, remembered by everyone. Yes, they aren't much, slightly above average in school, but nothing exceptional. However, the characters in the stories weren't special either - so who said they couldn't do anything? Orange is overly excitable, jumping at every opportunity. They're almost constantly talking with friends, often taking several minutes to realize they should give others a turn. They're always trying their best, working at the edge of what they're capable of. However, Orange still backs up often, taking time to act like a dragonet, reminiscing the freedom of childhood. Sometimes, they wish they still one, having parents taking care of them and only the need to play. Quite gullible, Orange often falls for simple pranks, or fails to understand a joke. Often, they smile and laugh along, although the slightest twinge of hurt sounds inside. However, they keep it in. Ruining the joy of others isn't something they want to do. Orange wants to be happy, and the way there is to do something extraordinary. They just haven't figured out how yet. :history Orange's father was Osprey, who worked in some sort of financing. Their mother was Kite, a SkyWing who toiled quietly in a library. They were both equally unnotable, hidden away working in occupations that many don't think about. They were a comfortable couple, living a middle class life they thoroughly enjoyed. Both had realistic outlooks, not searching for much. They knew that the promises of a wealthy life wouldn't happen. Such things were nothing more than dreams. Until Orange came. They were a female back then, a gender that never particularly fit them, but they assumed it was normal, all those years ago. Their parents were immediately hopeful - here was a life, a new life, one that had an unfixed destiny! Although Orange was immediately smothered in hugs in kisses, there was always that tremor of something else. Of that hope they would be someone great, who everyone knew. Who had at the very least, a high end job. The hope - no, expectancy - to be special. The dragonet didn't catch on, at least right away. She went to school at two years old, and immediately slid into a clique of gullible hopefuls. Her friends always spoke about amazing parents - there was a father that fought in the war! A doctor that had saved hundreds. An aunt poet that had caused a revolution in writing. And then there was Orange, without anything particularly special in her family - they were more of the background characters, the typical passersby in the tale of someone special. But it was a cohesive friend group, that immediately accepted her nonetheless. Orange didn't have an amazing relative to look up to - so what? That only meant more choices to excel at. She could set an example! Be the first incredibly skilled dragon! She managed a smile when the words were exchanged - intermixed among the daily flow of the day. Orange liked the idea of being special, yet it always seemed… so impossible. Far away. What could she do? Her grades hovered between exceptional and passable, yet all her friends managed to walk away with full points. It felt… bad. "You're fast!" That was Harpy's reassuring words, her smile bright. "You could be a racer! None of us can beat you!" And yet… they all knew how clumsy Orange was, prone to accidentally slamming into the one tree that could cause a problem. "Don't worry, you're amazing. Super smart. It's just that the teachers aren't good enough to comprehend it so they give you a random grade that doesn't really reflect you." Those were Mahogany's words, although he often said that about himself. "They just don't understand how great you are." "You're voice is so expressive!" Carmine often cried. "My uncle is an actor. I think you'd make a great one too." She hovered between believing and doubt, uncertain of what to do. At three, the dragonet was already questioning her future. She grew, steadily making her way through school in the typical, nonspecial way many did. There was still that pressure - the words of encouragement, that seemed to force too much hope onto her. Then there was her third year, at four years old. When she slowly realized that everything felt... off. They had stopped thinking of themselves as a female a while ago, but hadn't quite realized it. And no one else seemed to note it either, so Orange kept quiet. Up until the next year, where the suddenly the school launched a campaign of acceptance. The school claimed that everyone was welcomed - all the scattered different tribes - but also those who loved differently. Or was a different gender from the one they were born in. They came out on the designated day, along with many others that had been hiding their true feelings. And Orange found a place where they fit in. They found new friendships, with other dragons. Everyone built new connections that year, and Orange was one of them. Most notably was Swallowtail, an almost golden dragonet with bright, eager eyes. They spent much of their time together, and Swallowtail started to bring more and more of her own issues into their discussions, complaining of difficulties and asking Orange to help. They did, not seeing much of a reason not to. It was all very simple, giving homework answers or speaking to teachers on her behalf, or just listening to her vent. Until all the tiny little favors started building up, and Orange found themselves spending more and more time worrying about Swallowtail over themself. Orange pushed Swallowtail away. She was getting clingy, her face more often full of tears rather than smiles, and she was constantly relying on Orange. It almost made them turn back - except they simply could not deal with this anymore. They stepped out of the relationship, and forced themself to make it clear that anything between the two was voided. It was an immediate relief. Orange felt free, having thrown of the chains connecting them to Swallowtail. Yet, they still felt guilt, wondering if casting off the other dragonet had harmed her. Searching for comfort, they turned towards books. The stories were much bigger than their life, dancing tales of dragonets that became heroes. There were animus villains and protagonists that defeated them with sheer cleverness. Some were fast and dexterous, others radiating intellect. Yet Orange's favorite were the normal dragons. Those who led simple lives, who still managed to solve problems much larger than themselves with nothing more than courage and a willingness to believe. These were the dragons Orange liked, because it felt like they'd be capable of doing something similar, too. They continued reading, their grades still floating awkwardly just above the average mark, up until they hit seven years old, the year they were officially an adult. Meaning... they needed a job. Something they decidedly weren't prepared for. However, Orange's parents managed to land them a job, a new thing the Sky Kingdom was trying out. Messengers, or mail carriers, who traveled throughout the kingdom delievering letters to everyone. They jumped at the opportunity, practically radiating excitement. And why wouldn't they? It was something new, something different that only a few dragons did. It was... unique, in the way they always wanted to be. They signed up, and got in, ready to do well. It was nice at first. There were only a few, and the routes were long. After a day of flying, getting lost, and barely getting the mail in by the deadline, Orange collapsed for the eight hours of sleep that disappeared in a blink. However, despite the demanding schedule, they felt happy. They had a purpose, they were improving the kingdom - and it felt good. However, the novelty soon wore off. It was the same every day, similar packages moved around the same routes. And the team was growing too - the original six multiplying until Orange realized they didn't know any of the faces. They wanted to enjoy the job, but it was melting into a meaningless bustle far too fast, and they finally settled, aware that this was how their days would be going. Orange wasn't content, they just weren't sure what to do. The idea hit them a few years after they started. They claimed this job because they wanted to see more of the kingdom - and no one said they couldn't do that in their free time. So on the weekends, when no service was needed, Orange ventured into the forests. The timing quickly proved to be a good idea - they quickly lost track of where they were, and spent much of the day simply trying to find their way back. Yet, they enjoyed the thrill. Orange started doing so every week, wandering into the valleys, groves and caves of the Sky Kingdom. And one day, they went north. And that's when they met Poplar. *love happened *orange now spends all their time with poplar :relationships Osprey - Orange's father. The two don't speak much anymore, but Orange often finds their mind wandering back towards the childhood playfulness. Osprey was mostly absent, his job dragging him away, yet the moments they managed to have together was enough. Kite - Orange's mother, and the more present parent in their life. Kite was always there to support them, even when she was distracted. Kite always found time for Orange, and her love was unconditional, something that Orange appreciates to this day. Poplar - A lover. Their first meeting was awkward, yet it quickly bloomed into an emotion Orange didn't recognize. Swallowtail - Former best friend. Orange would rather not think of her, guilt always dancing through their veins when they do. They believe what they did was right, yet they can't help but doubt. The happy memories are gone now - and Orange often slips into states of wistfulness. Sparrow - A friend, and fellow messenger. The two are quite similar - both extroverts, and ready to laugh. He often has a playful joke on the tip of his tongue. It's nothing more than a friendship, but a strong one, and Orange thinks of him kindly. :trivia *pretty good at weaving, or at least at making bracelets *wants to learn how to sing :*has a 'naturally good' voice :*but it always fails them when they need it *doesn't really know many songs except all the childhood rhymes *lacks a schedule with food - eats when they're hungry :gallery Orangearttrade.png|wolfkeep! Orange.jpg|epi! MessyOrangeCloud.png|me! Orange mspaint doodle.png|pearl!!! Screenshot 2019-12-24 at 9.12.20 AM.png|fsh! OrangeA.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Cloud the IceWing) Category:Non-Binary Category:Occupation (Other) Category:SkyWings Category:LGBT+